Remembering an Angel
by SousaphoneSwag
Summary: Yuzuru Otonashi has just turned 17 and he's beginning to remember things that happened... Things that happened in another life or specifically, someone that was in another life. He'll go through happiness and disappointment and he'll meet some old friends on his journey to find the one that he knows he's meant to be with.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Angel Beats fanfic! I do not own Angel Beats but I'm sure you all already know that. Please review!**

Yuzuru Otonashi had just turned 17. His sister Hatsune baked him a cake for his birthday but he didn't seem very excited about it.

"Thanks Hatsune" he said quietly with a small smile. He was looking down at the table.

"What's wrong Yuzuru? she asked.

"Nothing really. I just had a strange dream, that's all." he replied.

"A strange dream wouldn't have you like this for so long. It's 6 in the evening Yuzuru."

"I guess you're right. It didn't feel very normal"

"Well what was so weird about it?" Hatsune was beginning to get frustrated with how short he was being.

"I don't know, it just felt so real. I felt like I knew her even though I've never met her."

"Who is 'her'? Besides, a lot of dreams feel real. Your head doesn't just make people up, you've probably seen her before."

"It was a girl with white hair and golden eyes. That would make sense but I just don't think I would have this feeling if that were the case."

"What do you feel like Yuzuru?"

"I feel like I need her. And I remember every little detail about that dream. That's not supposed to happen. It feels more like a memory really..."

"Whatever you say. Just try to enjoy yourself, it's your birthday!"

"I'll try. Thank you Hatsune."

The two of them ate the small cake and chatted until they went to sleep.

 _Flashback to Otonashi's dream:_

 _Otonashi and Kanade stood on a staircase next to a fountain. They were alone and they were both happy at the moment._

" _I might have said this before, but I want to be with you Kanade. Because I… Because I love you so much Kanade. I love you. I do." said Otonashi as he pulled her into a hug. Kanade smiled momentarily but it faltered._

" _Why won't you say something?" he asked._

" _I don't want to" replied Kanade softly._

" _Why not?"_

" _If I tell you how I honestly feel, I think that I will vanish"_

" _W… Why?"_

" _I came here to tell you thank you for all that you have done for me."_

" _What do you mean Kanade?_

" _My life was extended because… Because of the beautiful kind heart you gave me." Otonashi opened his eyes in shock. "Even now," she said "Your heart is beating here. I feel it beating right here in my chest." She put her hands to her chest. "My only regret is that I was unable to thank the person who gave me my new one. I wanted to express my gratitude. That was my feeling. The lingering feeling that made me wander into this world."_

" _It can't be. I mean, how did you know it was me?" Kanade walked towards the fountain._

" _I noticed when I stabbed you the first time. That you… That you didn't have a heart."_

" _But… But that alone doesn't!"_

" _I knew when you fell asleep. When you fell asleep on top of my chest. You were listening to the rhythm of your own heartbeat."_

" _No way…"_

 _Kanade turned towards Yuzuru._

" _Yuzuru please… Tell me… Repeat what you just said."_

" _I won't! Kanade! You'll disappear!"_

" _Oh Yuzuru, please!"_

" _No, I can't… I can't do it!"_

" _Yuzuru! Please let me believe in everything you believed in!" They stared at each other for a moment. "Let me believe that… Life is worth living!" Yuzuru looked up. "Yuzuru…"_

" _Kanade…" Yuzuru hugged her. "I love you. Let's stay together forever!" Yuzuru started to cry._

" _Yes. Thank you Yuzuru."_

" _Let's stay together forever and ever, okay?"_

" _Okay. Thank you."_

" _I love you Kanade!" said Yuzuru through the tears._

" _Right. Thank you so much."_

" _Kanade!" Yuzuru was crying harder now with Kanade in his arms._

" _Thank you for helping me."_

" _Please don't pass on! Kanade! Kanade!"_

" _It's okay Yuzuru. Thank you… Thank you for giving my life to me!"_

 _Kanade disappeared as Yuzuru lunged forward. He was crying hysterically._

" _Kanade… KANADEEEEE!'_

 _Yuzuru cried alone until the scenery changed. He was standing on a street corner playing on his phone when he saw a girl with short white hair. He began to run towards her and the dream ended._

 _Flashback end_

Yuzuru woke up for the second time from that dream. The overwhelming feeling of love for that girl, Kanade, was still present and it was driving him crazy. After all, he didn't even really know her.

' _I need to get that damn girl out of my head'_ he thought. He got out of bed.

It was Saturday so he didn't have school. He decided to go out for a while to try to take his mind off of the dream. He was just about to walk into a bakery when he saw a fairly average looking boy with blue hair.

' _Hinata'_ he thought. _'Wait a second… Why would I know his name? This is getting weird.'_

Yuzuru was looking at the boy and he turned around. His eyes widened in shock.

"Otonashi?" asked the boy. He seemed to remember that he hadn't actually met Otonashi at that point. "Sorry, you just look really familiar" he said embarrassed.

"No, you're right. That's my name. How did you know it though?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I just saw you and the name popped into my head. I feel like I know you from somewhere. Hopefully that doesn't sound too creepy."

"Normally I would find you very creepy but I felt the same way when I saw you. Hinata, right?"

Hinata's jaw dropped.

"Yeah! This is so weird…"

"I agree. I feel like I've been remembering stuff since yesterday when I turned seventeen…"

"That's really weird, I've been feeling like this since I turned seventeen too…"

Yuzuru and Hinata stared at each other for a moment then scratched the backs of their heads. Hinata suddenly jumped up and pulled on his hair.

"I can't take this anymore! We need to find out what's going on!"

Yuzuru laughed internally at his eccentric behavior and nodded.

"I agree. You have a cell phone, right?"

"Of course I do. Here, type your number into it."

Hinata handed him the phone and he put in his contact information.

"Here it is man. Text me later so I can put you into my contacts too."

"Alright sounds good. See you later."

Hinata stuck his fist out at Yuzuru and smiled. Yuzuru smiled as well and bumped his fist against Hinata's. After that, they separated and went back to what they were doing before. Yuzuru simply wandered around the popular areas in town looking for the girl that he dreamed about but he never found her. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text.

 _Hey man it's me, Hinata_

Yuzuru smiled. For some reason he already knew that he would be really good friends with that boy.

 **Hopefully you guys liked the first chapter. Let me know how I did but don't be too mean :p There will be more to come soon and the next chapters should be a little longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter so here we go. There's also going to be a reference to Clannad in this chapter for you viewers of English dubs but it won't really affect the plot for those of you who haven't seen it. I don't own that either by the way. Remember to review!**

Yuzuru was at home thinking about the previous day when he received a call from Hinata. He opened his phone to answer the call.

"Hey man, what's up?" said Yuzuru.

"Nothing at the moment but I have a baseball game later so I have to get pumped for that…"

"You have a baseball game on a Sunday?"

"Yeah. Not every team is like this but I made the all-star team so they work our butts off. Not that I'm complaining though, I love baseball. It's pretty much what I live for."

"Damn, that sounds pretty intense although I'm glad you know exactly what you want to be doing."

"Yeah, I guess it's nice. What about you man? What do you like to do?"

"To be honest with you, I don't really like to do anything in particular… I'm thinking that I want to become a doctor later on though I'm not sure why."

"Well hey, that's cool at least. Anyway, the reason I called you is because I wanted to see if you wanted to watch the game. Since we've already established that neither of us are creeps, it might be good for us to hang out and try to figure out what's been going on. I'm free after the game but if you want to come support us, that'd be pretty awesome!"

"I might as well come watch you guys since you're so enthusiastic about it. Besides, I have a good feeling about today."

"So do I man. The game's going to be held at the field by the market we were at yesterday. It'll be at 2. See you later!"

Hinata hung up before he got the chance to respond to that.

 _Oh well. I was planning on going anyway so it's not that big of a deal._

He smiled. This was going to be a good day. He was sure of it.

"Hatsune, I'm going out for a while! I'll be back in the evening!"

"Okay Yuzuru, be careful!"

"Of course! See you later!"

Yuzuru opened the door and left. It was only 11 so he still had a little time to kill. He decided to walk around and look for Kanade like he did yesterday but the most interesting thing he saw was some American with a headband covering his eyes dancing in the street.

 _TK_ he thought. _This is getting really weird…_

He decided to put some money into the jar that was sitting right next to him.

"Tasty candy dude!" said the man known as TK as he raised his thumb and his pinky finger.

"Sure, no problem" said Yuzuru as politely as possible. He had a feeling that this guy was important too but he figured that it wouldn't be very hard to find him again… Now it was 1:30 so he decided to head over to the baseball field. Hinata saw him while he was walking up.

"Hey man! Glad you could make it!" he said.

"It's no problem, I was looking forward to it" Yuzuru said in reply. "What position will you be playing?"

"I switch to whatever position I'm needed in at the moment" said Hinata "But I'll be playing second base today. And of course I'll be hitting."

"Well obviously. Good luck out there man, I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you after the game!"

Yuzuru walked over to the bleachers and sat down. The game started. Hinata's team was batting first. The first hitter struck out but the second one hit a double. Hinata's team cheered within the dugout.

 _Must be nice to be a part of something like that_ though Yuzuru. For some reason though, he felt like he knew the feeling. Hinata was up next to bat.

"You can do it Hinata!" he yelled from the stands. He knew that it was strange to be that excited for someone you just met but for some reason, Hinata felt different.

"Who's that Hinata?" asked one of his teammates. "Your boyfriend?"

Hinata shook his head and laughed.

"Of course not, I don't roll that way. He's a friend of mine though and I thought it would be nice to have my buddy come watch the game." He smiled at Yuzuru and gave him a thumbs nearby females fangirled instensly. Hinata stepped up to the plate and got ready to swing. Yuzuru watched closely. The pitcher threw a fastball. It was quick but it was straight and it was right where Hinata wanted it. He swung hard and the ball hit right on the sweet spot of hit bat. It went straight over second base and looked like it would go over the fence. Hinata dropped his bat and started running.

"Yeah! Good job Hinata!" yelled Yuzuru. His teammates cheered for him as well.

As Hinata was running, he heard the sound of glass breaking. He looked and there was a broken window in the direction of where he had hit the ball. There was only one thought in his mind at that moment. _Shit…_

"Dude you just hit the ball through that window!" yelled someone in the stands.

"No way, that sucks!" yelled someone else.

Hinata finished running the bases and went back to the dugout. He took off his helmet and began to leave.

"Hinata, where are you going?" asked one of the players.

"I have to go apologise to those people." he said.

"Can't you wait until after the game?"

"Of course not, I just broke someone's window. I'll be back soon though."

Hinata left the field and walked towards the house. He texted Yuzuru along the way to let him know what was going on and that he would be right back. He heard screams coming from the house as he approached it.

"Mommy! My window just broke! Please come home and help me!"

It was a girl. She sounded like she was about fifteen but she was absolutely petrified by the baseball.

 _I better go help her if I can_ he thought.

He knocked on the door.

"Hello? Can I come in?"

"Mommy? Is that you?"

"No, I'm not your mom but I just hit a baseball through your window. Are you okay?"

"No way! What the heck are you doing hitting baseballs through my window? Who do you think you are?"

"I didn't mean to! Can I come in? I want to apologise."

"Fine. Do whatever you want."

Hinata turned the door knob. It was unlocked. He walked in and went up the stairs.

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here!"

"That's not very helpful!"

Hinata walked up to the room that she believed she was in.

"Are you in here?" he asked from outside the door.

"Of course I am you idiot!" she said.

"Whatever"

He opened the door and walked inside. He found a girl with long pink hair lying on a large bed.

 _She's pretty cute…_ he thought.

He looked to the side of the bed and saw a wheelchair.

 _That explains why she didn't get up to see me._

He looked at her and blushed.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for hitting the baseball into your window. I didn't mean to do it." he finally answered nervously.

"Apology accepted. Now tell me exactly what happened when you hit the ball through my window."

"Really? Okay!"

Hinata began to tell her about the game.

"You see, the game had just started. Two people batted before I did and one of them was on second base. I hit the ball right over him and right over the fence. It crashed through your window. I got us two runs but I feel really bad about your room."

"Well, there's a way you could make it up to me." the girl said.

"Oh great! How?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"You could come visit me from now on."

"Not that I don't want to do that, but why?"

"I'm very lonely being up here all the time" said the girl. "Since I can't move around on my own, I don't get to see very many people and because of that, I don't have any friends."

This saddened Hinata. He stood up proudly and smiled at the girl.

"Well you don't have to feel that way anymore. I'll be your friend!"

She smiled at him.

"I didn't expect you to be that enthusiastic…"

"Well, I have a good feeling about this not to mention I still owe you for breaking your window. But of course, that's not the only reason I'm being your friend."

"Wow! Thank you! If we're going to be friends, we need to know each other's names. My name's Yui!"

"Nice to meet you Yui! I'm Hinata."

This exchange between them was the first of many. Hinata and Yui began to chat and Hinata quickly lost track of the time. After a while his phone buzzed. It was a text from Yuzuru.

 _Hey man, is everything okay? The game just ended. Everybody's worried about you._

"Oh crap I forgot about the game…"

"I'm sorry." said Yui. She looked like she was about to cry. "Did I get you in trouble?"

"No, of course not! Don't worry about it. The only reason I forgot is because I liked talking to you so much. I have to go now but I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay" said Yui with a big smile.

Hinata left her house and went back to the baseball field. Yuzuru was the first one to greet him.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Yuzuru asked worriedly.

"Yeah man it's fine. I just met someone and got caught up talking to her." answered Hinata.

At this point, his baseball team was with them.

"Oh shit, Hinata found a girl!" said one of them.

"That's my boy!" said another.

They all laughed about it for a moment then left Hinata and Yuzuru alone. It was now Yuzuru's turn to mess with Hinata.

"So who was this girl?" he asked with a smirk.

"Her name was Yui. She was just a little younger than we are." he said.

"Is she cute?"

"I think she's adorable."

"Oh, you better hope those guys from the team don't try to butt in" said Yuzuru with a laugh.

"I don't think that will happen…" Hinata said, suddenly solemn.

"Why is that?"

"Yui can't move around on her own. She needs a wheelchair but her limbs don't really move either. She's completely dependent on other people."

"Oh wow that's crazy man"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"Are you going to visit her again?"

"Of course I am. Nobody else is going to and I want to be her friend anyway."

"You're a good guy Hinata."

"Thanks man."

There was a pause in the conversation as a boy with green hair walked by and pointed at Yuzuru.

"You're the one I've been looking for! Otonashi!"

The two boys looked at him strangely. He was really familiar… Their eyes widened at the same time.

"Naoi!" yelled Yuzuru.

"Sunohara!" yelled Hinata.

 **End of chapter 2. For those of you who didn't get the Sunohara part, the English dub voice actor for Hinata was also the voice actor for Tomoya Okazaki from Clannad and the English dub voice actor for Naoi was also the voice actor for Sunohara from Clannad and Tomoya and Sunohara are best friends. Hinata and Naoi most definitely aren't… Anyway, let me know how I did.**


End file.
